


YJ Week 2018

by Dragonfire13



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-15 04:29:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15404991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfire13/pseuds/Dragonfire13
Summary: Dates and Prompts:July 29th - Trauma/FailsafeJuly 30th - Mentors/MenteesJuly 31st - Late Night/MemoriesAugust 1st - Season 3/Between S1 and S2August 2nd - Hurt/InjuryAugust 3rd - Love/FriendshipAugust 4th - Team-Building/Suit Color Swap





	1. Dates/Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Posting the dates and prompts now, so that more people can know.  
> Here's a link to the tumblr page: yovngjustice.tumblr.com/post/175594574589/sup-fuckers-participate-please-dumb-little

I'm posting this early so that more people can see and decided if they want to write a prompt or two, I myself already have one day and am working on another.

 

 

**Dates and Prompts:**

**July 29th - Trauma/Failsafe**

**July 30th - Mentors/Mentees**

**July 31st - Late Night/Memories**

**August 1st - Season 3/Between S1 and S2**

**August 2nd - Hurt/Injury**

**August 3rd - Love/Friendship**

**August 4th - Team-Building/Suit Color Swap**

 


	2. July 29th- Trauma/Failsafe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a day late, buuut I got busy yesterday with life and didn't have time to be able to copy this from my google docs to here and post it.

July 29th- Trauma/Failsafe

Artemis  _ knows _ that she ‘died’ first, that she didn’t get to see her friends die one by one, but she still can’t sleep. All she can think about is how her death affected them, alongside how she felt  _ nothing _ when the league members, when her own mentor died. Knowing and accepting that it wasn’t real, or two different things. With a frustrated sigh, Artemis climbed out of bed and towards the kitchen. Maybe a snack would help.

* * *

Kaldur usually finds being underwater a comfort, tonight it does nothing to comfort him. He died, or he believed he did, and he fully accepted that the team would not need him as much as they would need J’onn. At the time he believed that it had been the right thing, he  _ still _ believed it to be, but he knows how painful it was for the team. Kaldur can still feel Wally’s eyes following his and Artemis’ ever step, how Conner would twitch when they got a little far away. How M’gann was refusing to use any of her powers, how Robin kept going over his equipment when he thought no one was looking. The team, at the moment, was hurt, they would heal though.

Kaldur gripped the side of the pool and pulled himself out, grabbing the towel he left at the edge. Drying himself, he left the room and towards the kitchen, were he wasn’t surprised to see Artemis snacking on some cookies. She silently offered him one, and nudged the seat next to her with her foot. Kaldur dropped into it, and accepted the cookie, waiting for the others to join them.

* * *

Conner ‘died’ knowing he was being played as bait, he knew he wasn’t going to be coming back, no matter how much Wally hoped. He could hear Dick’s heart sped up just for a slight moment when he lied to Wally. Conner knew he was being played as bait, bait that’s only job was to more or less, he was fine with that. Those men had called him  _ Superman _ , and he knew Superman would have gladly been bait and died. Now though, Conner wondered if he should have been so quick to accept that he had to die to save others, that’s what heroes did though right? 

Conner swallowed as he thought on how easy it was to accept that Robin was sending him to his death, how easy it was to ignore M’gann’s cries of “no”, because he was thinking  _ what would Superman do? _ Standing Conner wondered if maybe he should stop thinking along those thoughts. He could hear two heartbeats in the kitchen, and followed them, accepting a cookie from Artemis as he slipped into a seat on her other side. His ears could pick up one hummingbird like heart coming, followed by another slowly, and knew Wally and Robin would be joining them shortly.

* * *

Dick felt sick. Not that kind of, stay at home and not go to school, sick. No, he felt the, I used my friend as bait, lied to my best friend, giving him false hope, and then ‘died’ alongside him. It had been his first time leading, and he had dragged half the team to their deaths, no matter if it was a ‘made to fail’ exercise. He had knowingly, let Conner die, knowingly lied to Wally about everyone still being alive. How was he supposed to sleep knowing this, how was he going to look them in the eye after all of this. Dick swallowed and sat up in bed, he wasn’t going to sleep tonight, if anything he may be visiting the bathroom once more to throw up.  _ I don’t want to ever do that again _ Dick thought and silently made a promise to never sacrifice a teammate ever again.

* * *

Wally died fighting alongside his best friend. Sure that best friend had more or less lied to him, but thinking about it, Wally had been close to losing it. Wally understood why Dick lied to him, why he gave him false hope, because false hope, was better than no hope. It didn’t help Wally sleep any easier. He kept seeing the red glow of the mother ship, and the smaller ships as they came closer and closer to him and Dick, how they both had lied to M’gann,  _ knowingly  _ lied to her about being able to escape. Then at the end, Dick had asked a silent question, and Wally had made his choice long ago, maybe before they even went to Cadmus. Wally would follow Dick to death if need be, just like Dick would do the same for him.

Wally left his room and looked to see Dick doing the same, sunglasses on and everything. Dick tilted his head towards the kitchen in a silent question and Wally nodded, before moving to walk side by side with him.  _ Guess everyone’s coming _ Wally thought as both he and Dick took a seat side by side, with the other members waiting for the last one to come join them.

* * *

M’gann didn’t trust herself. It was  _ her _ fault after all, if her uncle had been handling the exercise, nothing like what had happened would have. She knows that one way or another they were suppose to ‘die’, that’s what the exercise was pushing them towards after all. That doesn't mean she feels guilty for making it seem  _ real _ , When Wolf died, they had barely felt it, but then Artemis died, and everything went downhill, they started feeling the impact on not only their teammates death, but also the Justice League members. M’gann wonders what will happen now, will the team break, will they feel betrayed for what others did? 

Standing she slowly left her room and found the others already sitting in the kitchen. They looked up towards her and gave her small smiles, before Conner used his foot to push out the last chair for her. M’gann made a vow to do better as she accepted a cookie from Wally and enjoyed the silence of them all being together.


End file.
